


Prompt #19

by MagicalPoolNoodle



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Snippets, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalPoolNoodle/pseuds/MagicalPoolNoodle
Summary: First non RP thing I've written for a while, simple and short. The opening quote is the prompt given.





	Prompt #19

_“Asking for help doesn’t mean you’re weak. It means you’re strong enough to realise when you can’t do it alone.”_

Those words resonated with Reyes, they had been for days now. Of course, Soldier 24 was a stubborn fool and the kind advice had been met with a derisive, defensive sneer. Sure, 76 was just trying to help but he didn’t need any help. At least, not in his opinion.

The last round of treatment had been particularly rough on him and the man had flatly refused any help from anyone. Even the blond that somehow had decided that they were going to be friends, for whatever reason. It made it harder to avoid him when they were bunked together, especially when he’d collapsed on the bathroom floor in his failed effort to have a shower.

He’d quite literally shoved the blue eyed man away with what effort he could manage, part of him wanting the help to get back to his feet, his pride refusing to let him give in. He’d got this far on his own and he was fine. At least that was what he told himself.

But right now, it was some ungodly hour in the morning and his sleep had been interrupted quite rudely by one of the least pleasant nightmares he’d suffered since arriving at the SEP. The others he’d had, he’d manage to deal with on his own - but this one left him quite shaken. He was huddled on his side, head under the pillow, trying to calm the panic attack that had been triggered by the nightmare.

What he didn’t hear was soft footsteps, but the mattress dipping got his attention and he tensed up, struggling to try quiet and failing.

“Gabriel? Are you alright?” Jack’s quiet voice was only slightly muffled by the pillow. “What’s wrong?”

The Latino was quiet, silently wanting to be left alone to deal with this. Jack didn’t seem to be moving and he felt the blond set a hand on his shoulder. For once he didn’t pull away. He pulled his head out from under the pillow, turning over to look up at the other in the mostly dark room.

“Not really,” he spoke hesitantly, “I think I need your help.”


End file.
